Detention
by Rey Mysterio's Girl
Summary: Wrestlers in saturday detention. Can they get through it without killing each other?
1. Info

Detention

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

Summery: Many wrestlers in a high school saturday detention.

REY MYSTERIO- Funny, Popular, cute, and smart

EDDIE GUERRERO- School prankster, very popular.

THE UNDERTAKER- Bad boy biker type.

KANE- The wierd guy everyone is afraid of.

CHRIS BENIOT- Sweet, smart guy everyone likes.

HUNTER HEARST HELMSLY- Rich jock, school hero everyone likes.

RANDY ORTON- Jock everyone likes. Part of Hunter's gang.

DAVE BATISTA- Jock everyone likes. Part of Hunter's gang.

JOHN CENA- Rapper, cool, popular.

JBL- Teacher's pet, tatletale, everyone hates.

THE ROCK- The guy you don't want to mess with.

STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN- Tough guy, bully.

A/N: next chapter starts story. sorry


	2. The entrance

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

It was 7:58 on a beautiful Saturday morning as Rey got out of his dad's truck.

"Try not to get in any more trouble, Osscar!" his father yelled. Rey just nodded and waved it off.

At the same time Eddie was getting out of his mom's car.

"Behave yourself now." she said. Eddie just smirked and ran towards his friend Rey. As their parents pulled out they started laughing. Still laughing they walked into the school.

A minute later a converable pulled up. The school's number one sports star Hunter got out and swaggered into the school.

Then the school bully Steve Austin got out of his dad's truck.

Kane and The Undertaker jumped out of their dad's truck, ignoring their father's lecture and slamming the door in his face.

The Rock stomped out or his cousin's SUV and into the school.

Dave and Randy slammed the door of their cars at the same time, gave each other a high five, and ran into the school.

JBL walked into the school carrying a heavy school bag full of homework.

John and Chris got out of their cars, glared at each other, and went inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally they were all inside of the detention room the assistant principal Mr.Long spoke.

"You are here to be punished, the rules say no talking, but as long as I don't hear it you can. I'll warn you, Mr. Bischoff may come in so be careful. You may listen to music as long as Mr.Bischoff or I can't see it." he sat down and they all found things to do.


	3. The first hour

Chapter 3- The first hour

Disclaimer: don't own nothing

The saturday detentions last 3 hours, so they had to keep busy during that time. The rules for the detention were as follows:

1. Be at the high school door nearest the loading dock at 8:00a.m. sharp. The detention is held in room 39.

2.Bring all books and materials with you. Leisure material may be included.

3. Complete all assignments.

4.Detention is from 8:00-11:00.

5. No food, gum or beverages allowed.

6. No sleeping.

7. No music etc.

8. All school rules apply.

Mr. Long didn't enforce many of the rules. For the first hour Rey, Eddie, and John ,who hung out together, slept in one corner. Hunter, Randy, and Dave were going over tactics in another corner. The Rock and Austin were going over tactics for bullying. JBL was working on homework, trying to ignore the fake snoring from Rey, Eddie, and John. Taker and Kane were doing something wierd in the other corner. Chris was in the middle of the classroom, in front of him huge piles of books and magazines on various sports. All of them on the lookout for Bischoff.


	4. 2nd hour part 1

Chapter 4 The 2nd hour part one.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

For the first part of hour two Rey and Eddie were chucking spitballs at JBL, who was getting quite annoyed. John started making up dirty raps about him.

Mr. Bischoff walked into the room.

"What the hell is going on in here!" he yelled. He saw Eddie chuck another spitball at JBL.

"Mr. Guerrero another saturday for you!" he said.

"So." Eddie said and chucked another at him.

"Another!" Bischoff said. Eddie stood up.

"You will write an essay on why a civilized needs rules." Bischoff continued

"Fine I'll do it now." he said, standind on his desk. "If you didn't have rules you could do this," he jumped on JBL's desk. "or this." he said, kicking JBL in the face. JBL held his nose. Everyone laughed.

"Sit down!" Bischoff yelled.

Eddie jumped down and sat on Rey's desk. Rey was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair. Bischoff left. Eddie high fived Rey and John and sat down.

"Time for break!" Mr. Long said. He was giggling. He took Eddie aside.

"Good job annoying Bischoff." he said. Eddie was suprised. He and Rey laughed agian and went for their 10 minute break.


	5. Break

Chapter 5 Break

Disclaimer: don't own nothing

The walked to the cafeteria. Inside the gym the girls were playing basketball including Eddie's girlfriend Amy Dumas, Rey's Ashely, Randy's Stacy, Dave's Victoria, and Hunter's the rich Stephanie McMahon.

The boys stared open mouthed at the girls in their short skirts.

They heard a yelp from behind them. Taker, Kane, Austin, and The Rock were beating up JBL. The all stood laughing and watching them beating the holy hell out of him. They dumped him in an empty classroom and locked the door. Mr. Long came over.

"Break is over, playas." he said. They went back to the classroom.


	6. 2nd hour part 2

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

They got back into the classroom and sat down. John pulled out his Discman, put in his rap, and started thinking of lyrics.

Eddie sat and started writing red neck jokes.

"You might be a red neck if you drink two beers at a time, cuss out your boss, and flick everyone else off." Rey read out loud. Austin punched him. Rey read another.

You might be a red neck if you are from Texas but think you are a New Yorker." JBL pouted. They laughed. After that everyone was quiet.

John started to rap.

"JBLs a dick, JBLs a prick." even Teddy was laughing.


	7. 3rd hour romance

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

Stephanine McMahon walked into the room followed by the other girls. Mr. Long looked up.

"You may stay as long as you hide when Bischoff comes in." he said. They sat next to their respective boyfriends. Rey and Eddie smiled and led them to a corner behind some blackboards. Stephanine sat on Hunter's lap, then they got under the table they were sitting at. Randy and Dave, with their girls on their laps, smirked.

Twenty minutes later Eddie and Rey came out, putting their shirts back on. Then the girls came out. All of them were smirking. John looked at them in disbelief.

"In a detention in the middle of a classroom?" he said.

"Yeah. Why not?" they said. The Rock raised his eyebrow. Hunter and Steph got out from under the table and the girls left, much to the distress of the boys.


	8. REDNECKS!

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own nothing

Ten minutes before the end of the detention Eddie started to read more red neck jokes.

"You might be a redneck if you are obessed with motercycles, have a tat of your girl on your neck, and have a queer little brother." Taker and Kane punched him.

"You might be a redneck if you are so gay the whole school loves you and you are followed by two bitches." Hunter, Dave, and Randy punched him. Rey picked him off the floor.

"lay off red neck jokes before you get killed." he said. Teddy stood up.

"Detention over." he said. They all rushed out.

"I've got the first season of Blue Collar TV you want to see it." Eddie said to Rey.

"Sure." he said as both got into Eddie's Dad's truck.

"REDNECKS!" they yelled behind them as they drove off.

"dead." Hunter said to everyone else. They nodded. Those two were going to have a very bad Monday.

END!


	9. Prologe

Prologe

Disclaimer: don't own nothing

Monday morning Rey and Eddie walked into the parking lot where Hunter, Randy, Dave, Taker, Kane, The Rock, and Austin were waiting for them.

"Rednecks are we?" Hunter said "You'll see." Hunter and the others grabbed them and every thing went black

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They woke up hanging from the goal posts by their boxers.

"Let's lay off the red neck stuff for a while." Rey said.

"Yep!" Eddie said. "Don't forget we have another saturday detention."

"Great." Rey said darkly."lets stick to girls and music this time." Eddie nodded.

THE END!

A/N: Its over! Review. By the way alot of this stuff actullay happend. Review!


End file.
